This Time Around
by MCTVFan
Summary: What happens when Sharon and Andy finally cross the last barrier of intimacy? How will Sharon's past experiences shape her new ones with Andy? My take on their first time.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you once again for all of your support for my stories. This idea has been in my head for a while, but I couldn't figure out how to properly flesh it out. It has always bothered me that we learned about Sharon and Andy's shift into intimacy through Gus and Rusty. And since we're never going to know how Sharon navigated the complicated waters leading up to it, I decided to come up with my version of how things may have gone between them. This takes place between the end of season 4 and the beginning of season 5. As always, I welcome your thoughts and feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter One

The first time it was supposed to happen was the evening of Provenza's wedding. It wasn't as if she had penciled it into her planner or anything, but they had finally wrapped up the Tamika Weaver murder, Mark Hickman had retreated to whatever slimy rock he lived under, and Andy had a clean bill of health. Plus, their relationship had finally progressed to the point where spending the night together felt right. And besides, hadn't she kept him (and herself) waiting long enough?

Sharon loved weddings. They always left her feeling amorous, and Provenza and Patrice's low-key affair was no exception. She and Andy had danced most of the night away tucked in closely to each other. She knew the rest of the team was probably surprised to see them so affectionate together, but she didn't care. She loved this man with every fiber of her being, and she was so happy to be able to spend a happy occasion in his arms.

The wedding must have had an effect on Andy as well because his hands wandered a little lower down her back more than once and his lips danced dangerously close to her ear several times. She could feel his breath on her neck, his sturdy chest pressed against hers, and his seeking hands caressing her back. She was on fire, and truth be told, it was a bit overwhelming.

Once they got back to her building, there seemed to be a mutual understanding as to where this evening was headed because neither even bothered to pretend that Andy was simply walking her to her door. As soon as she turned the lock and pushed the door to her condo open, his hands were her on her waist while his chest brushed her back. She dropped her keys on the entry table and removed her coat. She barely had it hung up when his hands were back on her waist as he spun her around and crashed his lips on hers. He maneuvered her towards the closed door and she gladly allowed him to push her up against it.

Their kisses grew deeper, their lips moving in a sensual rhythm as their tongues began exploring. Sharon could feel heat flooding her body as his hands were suddenly everywhere at once. She buried her hands in his short strands, keeping him close. This felt right. It felt amazing, and they were just getting started. When his hands brushed the sides of her breasts, she remembered where they were and how difficult things were going to get if they didn't move to a more comfortable location.

"Andy," she said breathlessly when his lips moved to the ultra sensitive skin on her neck. He clearly mistook her voice as pleasure (not that it wasn't that, too, because it definitely was) and moaned in response. She almost allowed herself to get lost in the moment once again, but her sensibility took over.

"Andy, I think we should move this to my bedroom," she managed to breathe out.

"No arguments here," he replied before kissing her thoroughly one last time. The second they broke apart, they both felt the void immediately. She took his hand in hers and led him down her hallway before pulling him into her room and shutting the door.

They immediately picked up where they had left off at her front door. Hands exploring, lips seeking, and bodies pressed together. Sharon pushed Andy's coat off his shoulders and down his arms and never even heard it hit the floor. Next, she made quick work of his buttons before pushing his shirt off as well. And then she was in a desperate struggle to feel his skin on her smooth palms. Her hands snaked under his t-shirt and caressed all of the exposed skin they could find. She was so preoccupied, she didn't even realized that he had unzipped her skirt and shimmied it down her legs.

Sharon was completely on fire, and she felt like she was going to combust at any moment. Her hands made their way to his belt buckle on their own accord and deftly undid it before unbuttoning and unzipping his fly. She heard his pants travel down his legs with a whoosh. Next thing she knew, he was navigating her towards her bed and she was glad to let him take the lead. She wasn't sure she could think clearly enough to get them there herself.

As soon as her back hit the cushy bed spread, things seemed to slow down. Andy was on top of her clad in his soft t-shirt and boxers. His pants were still around his ankles, trapped by his shoes. His body was pressed against her, and she reveled in the feel of his weight on top of her. Their lips gently caressed in a slow, passionate kiss that laid bare everything they felt for each other. Their hands lovingly traveled over exposed skin.

"I love you," he whispered as his lips paved a trail down her neck.

"I love you, too," she replied. It wasn't the first time they had said those words to each other, but somehow they held a deeper meaning in the context of the intimacy they were sharing. The moment struck Sharon and tears threatened to fill her eyes. She truly felt loved and in love. But despite that, she felt a strong wave of nerves flood her system. It had been a long time since she had shared this part of herself with a man, and suddenly, the weight of that hit her all at once.

As Andy's lips traveled towards her chest, his hands began to softly lift her shirt. She wanted to think about the way his lips felt on her skin as they moved lower and lower down her décolletage or the tantalizing sensation of his calloused fingers on her overheated flesh, but instead, all she could think about was the fact that Andy wasn't used to being intimate with women her age. He had a string of "relationships" in the years after his divorce, but they had all been with women much younger than she is. Was he expecting her body to look and respond like theirs? She was perfectly content with her soft curves and more mature figure, but suddenly, she felt a wave of self doubt overcome her at the thought of the women Andy was used to seeing naked.

Sharon tried to push the treacherous thoughts out of her mind, but they put up a good fight. Once they combined with her nerves over the monumental size of the step they were about to take in their relationship, she found herself rifled with second thoughts. And she ultimately concluded that if she was having second thoughts, then maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought she was. Her body was certainly ready - no doubt about that - but emotionally, she was no longer sure.

"Andy," she said hesitantly. He hummed in response. "I just remembered that Rusty is coming home tonight," she explained as his lips grazed the top of her breasts. Her shirt was still in place, but his hands had pulled it down enough to expose more of her skin to him.

"Yeah, but not till later, right?" He asked between laving at her inviting flesh.

"Well, yes, but... it's just... I don't want our first time together to be rushed because Rusty's coming home," she managed to say. She knew she should tell him the truth, about her insecurities, about her trust issues when it comes to this level of intimacy (thanks to Jack), but all she could do right now was to stop things from proceeding in the direction they were going in. She felt badly, she truly did, but she needed time.

Andy stopped his ministrations and moved back up to meet her gaze. Sharon saw the confusion in his eyes and inwardly winced.

"Yeah, of course," he said quietly. If she hadn't felt like a terrible person before, she certainly did now. This man loved her, all of her, and she loved him. Why couldn't she cross this final barrier between them?

"I'm sorry. I should have thought about that before..." she trailed off motioning between them and their current state of undress (and obvious arousal).

"It's no big deal. I understand. And, honestly, you're right. I don't want to be rushed either," he said with a small smile. It didn't reach his eyes, but it did seem genuine all the same. He leaned down and kissed her before getting up off of her heated body. Why did her emotions have to betray her like this?

She watched as he pulled up his pants and replaced his shirt and jacket. She managed to find her skirt and pulled it on before righting her shirt. Things felt awkward, and Sharon was kicking herself. They walked side by side to her front door, their hands brushing with the swaying of their arms. Once they reached it, he took both of her hands in his and turned to face her.

"I really enjoyed tonight," he said sincerely.

"Me, too," she replied with a sad smile.

"Then why do you look like you spent the afternoon at a funeral instead of a wedding," he asked with that smile that never failed to drive her nuts.

"I just feel badly about tonight," she conceded, her eyes not meeting his. He tugged her into a hug and nuzzled his lips to her ear.

"Well, don't. You have absolutely nothing to feel bad about it. Tonight's not the night. So what? We'll get there," he assured her. It was in that moment that she realized that he knew what was really going on, and even more to the point, he _understood_. She slowly pulled away from his embrace so she could see his eyes. She saw nothing but love and comfort in them. It warmed her heart and filled her with happiness.

"Soon," she agreed and closed the small gap between them. Their lips softly pressed against each other's and moved in a languid pace.

When they broke apart, he pulled her in for one more hug before turning and leaving for the night. As the door closed behind him, Sharon couldn't help but feel a deep emptiness at the way things unfolded this evening.

Why was her heart betraying her?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for your feedback and support for the first chapter! Here's the next one. As always, I welcome your feedback.

A reader had asked about my thoughts on whether Sharon had relationships between Jack and Andy. My head canon (based on different things James Duff and Mary McDonnell have said) is that Sharon probably had a couple of men that she engaged in casual relationships with between when her older kids moved out and Rusty moved in. I imagine they were nothing serious and ended when both parties agreed to end things. The stakes were very low compared to her relationship with Andy, which is why taking this step with him is such a big deal. I also think that they were men that she knew and trusted (but nobody from the LAPD). Just my head canon when it comes to Sharon.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Two

Andy had made her dinner, and it was the made-from-scratch kind that required the kind of effort that melted her heart. He had even included candles and ambient music. It was romantic. It was perfect. It was a sure sign that tonight was _definitely_ the night.

It had been a few weeks since they had last tried to cross this final barrier of intimacy. In that time, Sharon had done some evaluating of her reaction to the prospect of finally making love with Andy. She also spent a few evenings talking to Gavin, and there may or may not have been several glasses of wine involved. In the end, she realized that the insecurities that she thought she had overcome were still lingering. After all, Jack had chased after younger women during his prolonged absences. And when he returned (mainly just to her bed), he made a few comments here and there about the "softening" of certain parts of her anatomy (in his usual "charming" way, of course). Sharon had ignored them at the time, but clearly, they'd had an effect.

Gavin advised her to buy some sexy lingerie, so she had done just that, and she had to admit, putting it on before tonight's date had been quite the confidence boost. But in the end, it was the reminder that Andy was not Jack that finally got her over her insecurities. Well, almost anyway. The thought of being naked in front of anyone still made her nervous, but she trusted Andy.

They had planned to go out to dinner, but after having to go into the office to finish up paperwork on their latest case, both decided that a quiet Saturday night at home sounded much more inviting. Sharon dressed in an elegant plum v-neck top with a pair of dark jeans and boots (and of course, that sexy lingerie Gavin had suggested). Andy looked handsome in his khakis and crimson polo shirt.

After dinner, they settled on the couch, both content to watch the Dodger game together. They had been to a few games, both before they began dating (officially) and since, so the team had sorta become their "thing". They had spent numerous relaxing evenings and afternoons together on each other's couches enjoying the game as well as the company.

It was late in the seventh and the team was ahead by five runs, so neither was too worried about the outcome. Andy threaded his fingers in hers and tugged her a little closer. She gladly complied and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned and placed a soft kiss to her hair before nuzzling closer.

"I've missed you," he said quietly. She hummed in response. "I mean, I know we've seen each other at work, but I've missed this part of you. Of us," he added sincerely. She lifted her head and their eyes locked. She could see the same fire burning in his eyes that she knew was alight in her own. She leaned in and gently captured his lips. The kiss started out slow and loving, but quickly built into passion and desire. Suddenly, Sharon needed to be closer to him, to feel more, to consume more. She climbed into his lap with his help and easily straddled him. Their lips instantly reconnected and their hands began exploring.

After several minutes of kissing and exploring, Sharon felt a familiar heat building throughout her body. Her hands threaded through his silver strands and her hips rolled gently over his lap. He moaned at the contact, so she did it again. This time a bit more forcefully. The friction was delightful, but it wasn't enough. Her hands found their way to his pants. She caressed the outline of his obvious arousal before getting to work on the button and zipper.

Meanwhile, Andy began lifting up her shirt until he could pull it over her head. He paused a moment to enjoy the sight before him. Sharon was in his lap, shirtless, and wearing a lacy lavender bra that left little to the imagination.

"My god, Sharon. You are so beautiful," he said huskily before crashing his lips onto hers. "And so damn sexy," he added before reclaiming her lips once again.

"There's more," she replied in a sultry voice once they had broken apart. Before she knew it, he had her horizontal on the couch and he was removing her jeans. His eyes grew wide when he saw the matching lacy lavender underwear. They left even less to the imagination. She let out a nervous laugh at his reaction.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he whispered, and his tone struck her. It sounded completely sincere and so filled with love. It wasn't said in the heat of the moment or as a means to an end, he truly believed it. Any lingering insecurities disappeared, and she pulled him down until their lips once again connected.

They kissed slowly and passionately as they worked together to remove his shirt, pants, shoes, and undershirt as well as her boots and jeans. They allowed their hands to wander over the newly exposed skin, with only her bra and underwear and his boxers between them. His hands found her breasts and he massaged them firmly through the lacy fabric. She moaned at the contact. All of this was new, and all of it was incredible. There was just one little problem: Sharon's body wasn't cooperating.

She could feel the heat and desire spreading everywhere except where she needed it to the most. She had hoped that the more they kissed and caressed, the better her body would respond. But it seemed the extra heat between them was only serving to stir the opposite reaction. She knew she was putting too much pressure on herself, and she needed to relax and let things happen. It was just that Sharon wasn't very good at relinquishing control, even to her own body. She tried to focus on the wonderful feelings and sensations Andy's lips and talented hands were evoking, but her focus seemed to be stuck. She wanted this. She had gotten over her insecurities (at least well enough to move forward). Why was her body betraying her?

Andy wound his right hand down her body. His fingers ghosted over her navel before touching her through her lacy panties. His destination was clear, and Sharon knew what he would find when he got there: she wasn't ready for him. Not even in the slightest bit. She didn't want him to find out that way. His hand slipped under the waist band and grazed her, clearly on its way to her most sensitive area.

"Andy, wait," she said when she found her voice. She felt his hand still beneath her underwear. His eyes met hers, and she once again saw the confusion she had seen in them all those weeks ago.

"Is everything okay? Cause we don't have to go any further," he assured her, and she wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go. Here was this man who loved and respected her so much that he would ignore his own very obvious desire for her if she wasn't ready. And the truth was, she wasn't. Or at least her body wasn't.

"I want to. It's just... well, I don't think I can," she replied hesitantly. Andy could tell that she was uncomfortable, but he couldn't understand what was making her so.

"You're not ready. It's no big deal, Sharon. I understand. Completely," he said as he removed his hand from her underwear and caressed her face lovingly with the other.

"It isn't that," she tried. "It's... my body isn't exactly cooperating," she said not meeting his gaze.

Oh.

"Is there something I can do to help?" He asked concerned. "Or maybe I'm not doing something right," he concluded. She shook her head.

"You're definitely doing everything right. _Very_ right. Trust me," she replied with a knowing smile. "It's just something that's beyond both of our control," she tried to explain. He gave her a loving smile and an understanding nod before sitting up and pulling her up with him. He sorted through their pile of clothes and handed her everything they had discarded in the heat of the moment. Andy could tell that Sharon felt bad about the way the evening turned out.

"Hey," he said quietly. She looked at him. "Don't worry about it. It makes me happy just knowing you want this as much as I do. The rest will fall into place," he assured her. She offered him a small smile in return. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"I just feel like I'm constantly holding us back," she confessed on a sigh. He shook his head.

"You're not. I don't want to move forward without you, Sharon. Either we're both ready or neither of us is," he said sincerely. She studied him a moment. The truth in his statement was shining bright in his eyes. He was such a wonderful man.

"Thank you," she said simply. He gave her a curious expression. "For... understanding, for... being more patient than I'm sure any man has ever had to be," she said. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's simple for me. I just want to be with you, however you'll have me," he replied with a lopsided grin. She smiled. "And speaking of that, you know... just because we're not going to make love tonight doesn't mean you have to leave. I'd love to spend the night next to you. Sleeping," he offered. She took a shaky breath. The emotion in his words and the love in his eyes had her head swimming in her own emotions.

"I'd like that," she managed to say. His face lit up, and she enjoyed the sight. He took her hand in his and led her to his bedroom.

That night, while she slept cuddled in Andy's arms, Sharon couldn't help but wonder why her body couldn't catch up with what the rest of her so desperately desired.

Was it simply a symptom of her age, or was something else holding her back?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, followed, and supported this story! I really appreciate all of the feedback. This is the final chapter in this little journey between our favorite couple. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter Three

Sharon was running late. Andy had left the PAB before her. Since she still had a couple of reports to finish, he was going to stop and get them dinner and then they would meet at her condo. Sharon had just finished the last part of her final report when Taylor found her and wouldn't let her go. Lengthy conversations about overtime and budgets was not what she had had in mind for her Friday night. Now, she was close to an hour later than she had told Andy she'd be (luckily, she had managed to discreetly send a short text to him earlier). They had very little down time over the last few weeks, and Sharon was really looking forward to tonight with Andy.

After their last failed attempt at making love for the first time, Sharon had decided not to have any expectations when it came to their evenings (and occasionally nights) together. She took the pressure off herself and their relationship and decided to allow things to fall into place naturally. After a bit of self reflection, she realized that her body had only been trying to protect her. Giving so much of herself meant giving over her trust, and after everything that she had gone through with Jack, trust wasn't something she could give easily. Even though she did, indeed, trust Andy, there was (and would always be) a caution that she couldn't overcome when it came to trusting others, especially with this level of intimacy. It was ingrained in her so deeply that it was a part of her.

Time. She just needed more time, she had decided.

As she put her key in the lock of her condo door, she mentally thanked herself for never getting the key back from Andy when he had moved out after the blood clot situation. She would have felt terrible if he had had to wait for her all this time in her hallway. When she crossed the threshold, her senses were inundated with the delicious aroma of pasta from Andy's favorite Italian restaurant. It was her favorite, too. She discarded her keys, hung up her coat, and went straight to the kitchen where she found him getting everything out for dinner.

"This smells delightful," she said with a smile. All of the tension from before leaving her at the sight of the man in front of her.

"Thought you'd be happy with this choice," he said proudly. She hummed her approval before closing the space between them and giving him a sweet kiss.

"Thank you," she beamed. He kissed her again just because the urge to do so was too strong to ignore.

After dinner, they settled in together on the couch and talked about everything and nothing. It was nice to reconnect in this way after another tough case. Sharon never thought about how it would feel to discuss the difficulties of the job with someone who truly understood. Jack had never wanted to hear much about her work, which suited their relationship just fine since he was opposing counsel the majority of the time when it came to the LAPD. But now as she sat tucked into Andy's side with his arm holding her close and hers resting on his chest, she was grateful to have someone to decompress with at the end of the day. A true partner.

Later (after it was decided that it didn't make much sense for Andy to drive the forty minutes back to his house), they laid in bed together. Sharon was surprised at how natural it felt to have Andy in her bed and how easily she could get used to it. He wore his undershirt and boxers, and she found that she was rather partial to the look. She had settled on a simple nightshirt like the couple other times they had found themselves together in her bed.

Andy leaned over to give her a goodnight kiss. It was something he had done the previous times they slept side-by-side, but something was different tonight. There was a certain spark that quickly built into a flame as they both deepened the kiss. Before she knew it, she had pulled Andy down on top of her and their simple goodnight kiss had morphed into a full-fledged make out session. His hands roamed over her clothed body until they met the smooth skin of her legs. He caressed her upper thigh firmly, and Sharon could feel the desire welling up inside her. Except, this time, her body was responding just like she needed it to.

They continued to kiss and caress for a while, and Sharon could feel herself getting more and more turned on. Whatever doubts and trust issues she had in the past seemed to melt away. She was dressed in a simple, very unsexy nightshirt and their night had been nothing extraordinary, but none of that mattered. She wanted him. She wanted this.

"Andy," she whispered as his lips found purchase on her jawline. He hummed in response. "I want to make love," she breathed out on a contented sigh. Andy was surprised by the assurance and confidence in her voice. He ceased his ministrations and brought his eyes to meet hers.

"You're sure? Because we don't-" he began to say, but her lips cut off the rest of his words (and thoughts, for that matter). She kissed him with all the passion and desire she felt for him, and he no longer needed to question whether or not this was what she truly wanted.

Her hands found the hemline of his t-shirt and made quick work of divesting him of it. She explored the soft, carved plains she found underneath before winding up to his shoulders and down his arms. His hands went back to her legs and began lifting her nightshirt inch by inch as he mapped the newly exposed soft skin of her inner thighs. Once they broke for air, Andy again trailed his mouth along her jawline and began a sensual path down her neck.

When he'd managed to lift her nightshirt to her waist, he met her eyes for approval before going any further. She quickly caught on and leaned up just enough to wrap her hands around the bottom of the garment and raise it up and over her head in one fell swoop. Once she laid back down on the pillow, Andy sat back on his haunches for a moment, just admiring the beauty of the woman in front of him. He could tell that she was growing impatient under his intense gaze, so he leaned down and placed soft, delicate kisses to the smooth skin of her lower abdomen, then her navel, then her rib cage, then the valley between her perfectly round breasts before finishing his journey with a heady kiss to her lips.

"I love you," he said, emotions overwhelming him and almost causing the words to stick in his throat. She placed her hands on his face and pulled his mouth back to hers. Their lips and tongues met in a lusty and loving kiss.

"I love you, Andy. Thank you for being so patient with me," she beamed contently.

"You're worth waiting _forever_ for, Sharon," he whispered sincerely, and she fought back the tears that tried to well up in her eyes.

The moments after that morphed into a wonderful blur. Sharon allowed herself to be consumed by the moment as they began a slow build to the final level of intimacy they both craved. His hands were drawn to her breasts as they massaged the soft flesh. At some point in all of their caressing and kissing, Sharon's underwear and Andy's boxers joined their shirts somewhere on her floor.

With the final barriers between them removed, they took time to learn new parts of each other's bodies. Her fingers found the perfect amount of pressure as she slowly massaged his obvious arousal while his tried varying speeds and pressure until her moans told him he had found the right ones. And when they were both completely ready, they reconnected their gazes to make sure they were both on the same page.

"You should know," she said around heavy breaths. "It's been... awhile," she confessed. It wasn't much of a revelation (Andy had figured as much), but he appreciated her willingness to share that information with him.

"For me, too," he replied. And it was true. He hadn't been with anyone since before he and Sharon began their friendship several years prior. Once he had gotten close with her, there was really no one else who he even remotely wanted as much. "Don't worry, we'll go slow".

"Only at first, I hope," she retorted, and they both smiled. He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss while he guided himself inside of her slowly. Her legs wrapped around him encouraging him to go deeper, and he carefully complied. They remained still for several moments while their bodies adjusted to the feeling and sensations swarming them. When they were both ready, Andy started a languid pace, and Sharon soon met him thrust for thrust.

He moved in and out of her, and she reveled in the delicious feeling of having a man truly make love to her. She was pretty sure it had never been like this, felt this amazing or fulfilling. As their arousal built, Andy's pace increased, and Sharon welcomed the extra friction. The truth was that she was on fire. Things had been slightly painful in the beginning, but she had powered through it, and it was definitely nothing but pleasure now. She could feel the familiar pressure and heat building in her core. Andy must have been close, too, because his pace increased and his movements became more erratic. She was on the edge, but she wasn't sure it was going to be enough. She started to worry that her body was going to betray her again when she suddenly felt Andy's fingers exactly where she needed them. With his help, she fell over the edge and he came crashing down with her.

They laid like that for several minutes while they caught their breaths and basked in the afterglow of what they had just done together. Andy hadn't felt this connected to another person in so long he had forgotten that it was even possible. And he had certainly never made love like that - that deeply, that completely.

Sharon's body was still thrumming from all of the sensations she had just shared with the man lying on top of her, still inside her. Neither seemed to want to break the physical connection even though it was becoming harder and harder to maintain. Their sweat-soaked bodies began to chill, and Sharon let out a small shiver. Damn it. Andy noticed and instantly rolled off of her, pulling the blanket up to cover them. She felt his absence immediately. When was the last time she had made love like this? When it was so good, it left you both completely sated and aching for more? It was a good thing tomorrow was Saturday and neither of them needed to be anywhere. It was also a good thing that Rusty was spending the weekend away, she thought.

Once their breathing slowed down and their bodies relaxed fully, Sharon draped herself across Andy. He soothingly rubbed her head and shoulders while she caressed his chest.

"That was...," she trailed off, unsure of a word that would adequately describe it.

"Yeah," he replied simply.

"I don't even know if I can think of a word to describe how incredible that was, Andy," she conceded.

"Me neither," he laughed. "Saying it was worth the wait would be the understatement of my life," he added. She laughed softly.

"Let's just agree that we should plan for many repeat performances in the future," she said.

"I can definitely agree to that," he assured her. "But first, sleep," he added dramatically. She laughed again, the thought of her wearing out noted lothario Andy Flynn amusing her more than it should.

Before either could say anything else, they drifted off to a contented and deep sleep. The knowledge that she had finally overcome her lingering insecurities and issues of trust enough to give herself to the man snoring softly beneath her was enough to put a smile on Sharon's face as she drifted off to sleep. And after the evening's activities, she knew she was in for a very good night's rest.

THE END


End file.
